


3 AM

by ShyWhovian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, I'm so tired, Ollie the cat is there, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Who Knows what Grelle is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/pseuds/ShyWhovian
Summary: Prompt fill on tumblr2- I know it's 3 in the morning but I can't fond my catGrelle Sutcliff has lost her cat, luckily a certain science nerd stays up at all hours for science purposes.





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelleswife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/gifts).



Science rests for no man, that was a truth in which Othello firmly believed. Even if it was a belief founded on a misremembered and repurposed saying; the point was that it was hardly uncommon for the man to be seen up at all hours doing whatever he pleased, seemingly unbothered by the forensics department's lack of...well everything really. Barring actual scientific equipment it was rather sparsely furnished compared to the lavishly decorated offices of most of the senior members of collections. Most being the operative word as Senior Spears' was perhaps even more minimalistic than even the labs.

Still Othello loved it, this was his own little sanctuary where he could remain holed up and unbothered for the rest of his afterlife. Being labelled a mad scientist had its perks after all; people never expected him to socialise. No dispatch parties for him! He cracked a small smile at the thought and then went back to his thinking. It was less thinking really and more outright experimenting with things he absolutely didn't understand but in his own mind that was just part of the thought process.

His shock at the sound of knocking was therefore immeasurable. A sharp, almost frantic sounding knock was being beaten onto the door of the lab. He frowned, squinting his almost catlike eyes in its direction before shrugging. What the hell, he decided, it couldn't hurt to go and see who it was. It wasn't like they'd kill him, he reasoned, maybe it was just Spears himself coming to throw the scientist out of the building...or maybe...?

He opened the door and his thoughts skidded to a halt. Standing on his doorstep, the lab may as well be his home after all; he had taken to making tea in the bunsen burners, was Grelle Sutcliff. The only person in the whole of London dispatch who might be considered crazier than him ( _'He'_ didn't count). And the current love of Othello's, far too long, life. He'd been entirely fascinated by her ever since she'd stumbled into the lab by accident one day and they'd struck up and odd little friendship.

The redhead looked entirely frazzled about something as she let herself in and hopped up onto one of the benches and ran a gander through her normally well groomed hair. She was most indecently dressed, if a person were to take notice of such things (Othello was not one of those people); only wearing a red satin night dress with a robe haphazardly thrown over the top of it and no slippers in sight.

"Grelle it's..."

"I know it's 3 in the morning," she began, not even allowing him to enquire as to why she was there. "But I can't find my cat. He was there when I went to bed and now...now I can't find the poor dear..." Grelle finished with a dramatic wail, gazing imploringly at the need.

Othello blinked. Not what he'd been expecting from this late night caller but then he'd not really been expecting one at all, perhaps this was a perfectly common occurrence and it just happened to be his turn to experience it? He wanted to say something comforting to her; reach out and pat her arm or something he felt sure you were supposed to do to comfort another person. But in reality his mind stalled somewhat and instead what came out was. "I didn't know you had a cat Grelle." When on Earth had she gotten one of those?

She both sighed and smiled at the same time, exasperated yet fond. It made her face soften in quite an enchanting way, Othello noticed. She was far less toothy like that.

"Well you do now." She retorted with an eye roll.

"Suppose so. What do you expect me to do? Make you a new one? I'm good but not that-"

"No, you wretched boy, I want you to help me find my Ollie."

Ollie? The cat was called Ollie? Othello wrinkled his nose; he'd been expecting something far more ostentatious from the actress something more along the lines of...well...Othello actually. She did love her Shakespeare. 

"Alright...and...why me?" She had plenty of other people she liked far more than him, though he couldn't say the same. He was more than a little bit fond of the insane woman, not that he would have a chance in hell with her mind. She went for the tall, dark, handsome type not the scrawny, looking for your cat at 3AM type. 

"Because, darling, this is the second time he's escaped and I went to Will last time and he didn't help me at all. He's so dreadfully mean to me and...you'll help me won't you O-thel-lo." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, punctuating every syllable of his name.

It was his turn to sigh. That was cheating and besides he had more important things to do than looking for Ollie. Even if this was a chance to actually spend some time with the woman he loved. A small grin worked it's way onto his face. "And what if I said no?"

"I'd skin you alive with my scythe and then boil what was left of you over your own burner." She threatened cheerfully, all teeth and sharp grins now.

That...was fair. He gulped. Teasing Grelle was one thing, but even he wouldn't go too far. She was damn scary!

"Alright then. Where did you last see him?"


End file.
